


Domesticity

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You cook dinner for Michael.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Domesticity

You stood at the stove, cooking onion soup for dinner. It was late in the night for dinner, but you had to adjust when you made dinner to accommodate the monster you were in love with. He was never home until late in the night.

The sound of the backdoor opening alerted you to his presence. You turned to see Michael walking through the door, blood on his outfit.

“Hi there, Michael.” You smiled, turning back to the stove. “Can you please grab a can of biscuits out of the fridge?”

Michael shuffled to the fridge, grabbing the biscuits as you pulled out a pan for them. 

You leapt about a foot in the air when the can popped open about a foot from your ear.

“Michael!” You snapped, whirling around. 

He was holding the now busted can of biscuits, slowly lowering it away from your ear. Though his face was obscured by that mask of his, you would have bet money he was smirking under there.

“Very funny.” You grabbed the can from him, trying to stop yourself from smiling. If you smiled, it felt like he would win. “Go wash up, it’ll be ready as soon as the biscuits are done.”

Michael unzipped his jumpsuit, walking to the bathroom, letting his bloody clothes fall to the floor. You caught a glimpse of his back muscles as he walked away, making it easier for you to forgive him leaving his dirty clothes on the ground for you to pick up.

After putting the biscuits in the oven, you knelt down, cleaning up his dirty clothes and walking them to the laundry room. 

As you walked out of the laundry room, Michael walked out of the bathroom. His shower had been short, and he walked out completely naked, except for his mask. You giggled at the sight, grabbing a clean pair of pants from the laundry and handing them to him.

“You know it’s impossible to eat with the mask on.” You smiled, walking back over to the stove and stirring the soup. Michael sat at the table, silently watching you cook.

The high from his hunt was already dying out, but his body needed rest and nourishment. He’d go out again tomorrow. He had to admit, killing and eating wild animals didn’t taste half as good as having someone else cook actual food with real spices. 

You pulled the biscuits out of the oven, pouring the soup into bowls and setting the biscuits on a plate.

“Soups on.” You said, setting down the food. 

Michael took off his mask, grabbing a biscuit and shoving it into his mouth.

His table manners were the worst, but you found it charming. After accepting the fact that he killed people, it kind of figured that you would accept everything else about him.

He ate his food quickly, leaving his dishes and walking off to bed while you were still working on your food. 

“Goodnight, Michael.” You called as he walked away. He didn’t acknowledge you, but you didn’t mind as you finished dinner. You’d make up for it while sneaking cuddles with him while he was asleep.


End file.
